fractured_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Forest
The Mega Forest is a fracture of earth where some kind of disaster occurred causing the forests to take over the lands, the forest is as large as a continent, much of it is unexplored with the tree life being so dense it blots out the sun, an unprepared explorer would quickly find themselves lost and probably dead. The outer rim of the forest is lush, graced with a warm sunlight and gentle breeze. ARMS Invasion (Mega Forest) Drop in RP Battle Giant metal structures fell from the sky into the giant forest, most of the structures towering above the trees, all seemingly positioned around a huge generator in the centre providing what seems to be a shield around the floating empire above it. All of the new structures are filled to the brim with the ARMS Invaders, but if Earth is to have any chance against these invaders each of these structures must be put out of operation and the generator must be destroyed. Northwest Corner Eve was making her way to a fracture, and had to pass through this one in the meantime, which meant that she had to move through a country-sized region. Unaware of what might await her. Shin was walking while whistling to himself as he carried a small bag over his shoulder observing the beauty of the landscape and scenery. This place is amazing, no wonder they call it the Mega Forest. This place has tons of wildlife and trees, awesome. Hmm? Up ahead someone was headed Shin's way so he put on his smile and waved. "Yo." he shouted to the bystander yards away. Eve stopped in her tracks and straightened out her back all the sudden, letting out a "Huh?" sound and turning her head to whoever was approaching. She looked like a little girl, her eyes were strange, no pupils, just a golden-amber color. Her outfit was very... exotic to say the least, too. "Howdy, I'm Shin." he says introducing himself. Shin looked over the little girl and crouched down to met her eye to eye. "Where are you headed all by yourself? Isn't it a little dangerous?" he asks before shrugging and standing back up. He digs into his bag and pulls out an apple. "Want an apple for the road?" he asks. "No thanks." Eve replied, her voice was soft, probably the softest you'd ever hear, she was also a bit quiet. She continued with "I am searching for somebody." "Searching for somebody, eh?" he inquires looking her over before putting the apple away. "Well there's a Fracture back there but that leads to nowhere as well, just some more plains full of horses. At least I think they were horses." he states. He looks back and around before looking back at the girl. "If you don't mind me asking, is there anyone specific you're looking for? I may have met them." he asks. "He's a tall man with white hair." Eve delivered, she didn't make that many motions with her body as it appeared. Shin seemed a little worried about the girl's lack of emotion and crouched down again to look her into the eyes. "Hey, is everything alright little girl?" he asks with a sincere smile. "I'll need more than just that as a description, I've met alot of tall people with white hair, or gray really, haha." Shin lets out a breath but keeps his smile. "He's more then two meters tall." Eve replied, while she had emotion, she didn't express a lot of it. Denying herself it, rather. Shin nods and thinks. "Sorry, I don't know anyone like that. Wish I could have helped more." he states standing up and taking out the apple. "Are you sure you don't want one? I got it from a Fracture behind me, there were a lot of apple trees." he mentions before taking a bite into the crispy apple. "I am not required to devour anything." Eve replied, she felt a slight bit more aggressive at that, but not much. Shin nods and smiles after taking another bite. "I was just on my way to head to the Mountain Fracture. You sure you know where you're going, I feel kinda bad if I just leave you alone." he says. "Given that i am searching, i am just going to... uh... look through different fractures, there isn't much of a lead that i could pick up." Eve said, she then suddenly started looking around and let out a "Oh." and burst away the way she came, she was fast enough to match a plane at least. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:RP Areas